


La Novia de la Novia

by sapphicsanvers



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV), Luimelia
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Inspired by Imagine Me & You (2005), LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsanvers/pseuds/sapphicsanvers
Summary: En su boda, Luisita conoce a la encantadora florista Amelia Ledesma. ¿Se dejará llevar por la pasión que la atrae a la mujer o será capaz de olvidarla para mantener la estabilidad que la une a su marido?Imagine Me & You AU





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Espero que les guste el primer capítulo :)

Hoy era el día más feliz de la vida de Luisita. Hoy era el día en el que finalmente se casaría con Pablo, su confidente y mejor amigo y aunque los nervios se la comían de pies a cabeza, Luisita sabía que apenas viera a su prometido, todos sus miedos se desvanecerían. 

Se miró por última vez al espejo en su vestido de novia, respirando profundamente y repitiendo  _ tú puedes _ en su cabeza como un mantra, y salió del baño al encuentro de su hermana María. “¿Cómo me veo?” Le preguntó tímidamente.

“¡Pues tú qué crees Luisi, preciosa!” Le respondió María envolviéndola en un abrazo. “Mamá viene en camino para que partamos a la capilla, se va a poner a llorar en cuanto te vea.”

“Ay María no digas eso que me pongo nerviosa.” Dijo Luisi entre risas.

“Bueno es verdad…” Afirmó María. “¿Cómo te sientes?” Le preguntó con el afán de calmar sus nervios. Parecía como si en cualquier segundo fuera a explotar.

“La verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa.” Soltó la menor. “A ver… que yo sé que esta es la decisión correcta y que Pablo es un buen chico, y que nos conocemos desde pequeños, pero es que a veces soy muy impulsiva ¿sabes? entonces no puedo parar de pensar en que quizá me estoy apresurando... pero es que después pienso que si no es ahora no es nunca y tú ya sabes cómo me pongo...” Divagó como una loca.

“Luisi, tranquila hija, que te va a dar algo si hablas tan rápido.” María la interrumpió. “Veamos. ¿Quieres a Pablo?” Le preguntó.

“Sí”

“¿Tienes alguna intención de terminar con Pablo?”

“No”

“¿Quieres casarte con Pablo?”

“Pues… sí.” Respondió Luisita sintiéndose vulnerable. Sabía que lo mejor era hablar sobre sus sentimientos, pero a veces no era fácil compartir lo que sentía.

“Entonces no hay nada que temer cariño.” Le dijo María mirándola sinceramente a los ojos. “Ven aquí.” Terminó abriendo sus brazos para poder abrazarla. “Ya verás como todas tus dudas se desvanecen en cuanto entres a la capilla.”

Luisi estaba a punto de llorar, y sabía que esa iba a ser la primera de muchas veces que se iba a tener que aguantar las lágrimas ese día. Mientras las hermanas se abrazaban, entró su madre que traía consigo un ramo de flores. “Luisita hija… Te ves hermosa.” Dijo emocionada. Su hija parecía una princesa salida de un libro de cuentos.

“Hola mamá.” Respondió Luisita abrazándola fuertemente, teniendo cuidado con las flores que cargaba. “No te pongas sentimental que seguro lloro y se me corre el maquillaje.” Le dijo riendo ligeramente.

“Bueno… tienes razón. Es que estoy tan contenta por ti hija. Vais a ser muy felices.” Dijo Manolita acariciando su mejilla. “Estas flores te las envía Pablo. Me dijo que te las diera para que estés tranquila, pero tú sabes cómo es tu padre y quiere que camines por el altar con las que él te va a regalar, así que mejor ponemos estas en agua para que no se sequen.”

“Gracias mamá.” Dijo Luisita, de nuevo a punto de llorar. “Son hermosas.”

“A mí no es a quien tienes que agradecer cariño.” Le respondió Manolita. Pablo le había pedido que le entregara las flores a Luisita de su parte esa mañana, y Manolita tuvo que acceder. El chico de verdad era muy majo. 

“¡Ala!” Exclamó María aplaudiendo. “Vamos que llegaremos tarde, y nadie quiere que la novia se atrase…” Las interrumpió sacando a Luisita del trance sentimental al que había entrado.

“Tienes razón, voy a por una vasija y luego nos vamos.” Respondió la menor.

///////

Mientras, por el otro lado de la ciudad, Pablo esperaba a Luisita impacientemente intentando mantener la calma, pero muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Este le había pedido matrimonio a Luisita hace unos pocos meses y todo había sido un poco irreal. Nunca pensó que le diría que sí, Pablo siempre pensó que él era muy poco para su prometida.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” Preguntó Ignacio, su padrino de bodas.

Él sonrió pensando en su futura esposa. “La verdad es que estoy muy calmado.” Todo era un sueño hecho realidad, se estaba a punto de casar con la mujer más guapa de todo Madrid.

Mientras pensaba en lo diferente que era su vida hace un par de años, cuando él y Luisita ni siquiera eran novios se le acercó una mujer, que traía consigo pequeñas flores. De esas que se ponen en los trajes. “Hola, mi nombre es Amelia Ledesma.” Se presentó.

“Hola.” Dijo Pablo perdido, no entendía a qué venía su presentación, nunca la había visto. Quizá era parte de la familia extendida de Luisi o algo así.

“Hice las flores de tu boda.” Dijo Amelia explicando su presencia.

“Aaahhhh… bueno la verdad es que yo sé poco de flores pero te han quedado hermosas. ¿No es así Ignacio?” Preguntó el novio de forma incómoda. No entendía ni un poco de plantas, y menos de flores. Pero si aquella chica había hecho las de su boda tenía que ser cortés.

“Pues sí, sí claro.” Dijo Ignacio con más ímpetu del necesario.

“Bueno, gracias.” Dijo Amelia riéndose. “De cualquier forma yo solo venía a ponerles esto.” Terminó colocándoles un boutonnière a cada uno en el traje. “Los dejo, que me falta repartir un par de flores más. Felicitaciones.”

“Aaaahhh Muchas gracias ehh…” Dijo Pablo olvidando su nombre.

“Amelia.”

“¡Claro, claro!, Amelia.”

///////

Mientras se acercaban a la capilla, el nudo en el estómago de Luisita era cada vez más apretado. No podía creer que su día por fin había llegado. Al bajarse del auto su padre la estaba esperando con una sonrisa gigantesca, tan así que estuvo a punto de llorar mientras le abrazaba.

“Estás guapísima hija.” Le dijo Marcelino emocionado.

“Gracias papá.” Respondió Luisita besando su mejilla. “¿Has visto a Pablo?” Le preguntó nerviosa.

“Pues sí, está dentro esperándote muy ansioso.”

Mientras Luisita se preparaba para entrar llegó Amelia, con un ramo de rosas para su padre. “Disculpe señor, le he traído las flores que faltaban” Dijo.

Luisita nunca había visto a aquella chica. Era muy guapa, tenía el pelo lleno de rizos y unos ojos cafés hermosos.

“Sí muchas gracias ehh…” Divagó Marcelino sin saber su nombre.

“Amelia Ledesma, soy quien está encargada de las flores.” Respondió Amelia tendiéndole la mano para saludarle. “Felicidades.” Dijo después mirando a Luisita con una sonrisa brillante.

“Gracias, las flores están bellísimas.” Respondió Luisita.

“No gracias a ti, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. En cualquier caso aquí está el ramo de flores que faltaban para la caminata por el altar. Buena elección, las rosas son flores muy bonitas.” Dijo Amelia entregándole el ramo a Marcelino.

“Aquí tienes hija, ¡es que yo tengo muy buen ojo!” Dijo su padre mientras le daba el ramo a Luisi. “Estas las he elegido yo.”

“Gracias papá son preciosas.” Dijo Luisita.

“¿Qué dicen si entramos? No vaya a ser que se te escape el novio Luisi.” Interrumpió Manolita bromeando.

“Tienes razón mamá, ya es hora.” Respondió Luisi. Le comenzaron a entrar los nervios de nuevo. El tema de las flores la había calmado un poco, pero ahora el nudo en su estómago era cada vez más grande.

“Suerte, y muchas felicidades.” Le dijo Amelia, antes de retirarse a patrullar que todo siguiera en orden.

Luisita la miró con gratitud y prosiguió a seguir a su padre.

“¿Vamos?” Le dijo Marce desplegando su brazo para que lo cogiera.

“Vamos.” Respondió Luisita entre nerviosa y ansiosa.

Al entrar, en lo único en que se fijó fue en Pablo. Su mirada cálida que la llenaba de ternura y su sonrisa familiar que había visto tantas veces, hicieron que Luisita entendiera lo que estaba haciendo. Al llegar al altar, no pensó en otra cosa que en Pablo y lo mucho que su presencia le calmaba, era un sentimiento de estabilidad que había sentido toda su vida.

“Te ves hermosa.” Le susurró él.

Ella lo miró con afecto y le guiñó el ojo, el nuevo capítulo de su vida acababa de comenzar.

La boda salió a la perfección. Los novios no pararon de mirarse como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala y la ceremonia fue bellísima. Todos estaban seguros de que la pareja, que se veía con una serenidad imperturbable, sería muy feliz. Ahora venía la fiesta y celebrar a la nueva pareja.

Luisita se sentía en las nubes. No podía creer que era una mujer casada. Tanto así que saludar a todos los invitados uno por uno no la dejó cabreada. Nada podía ponerla de mal humor. Menos mientras bailaba tranquilamente con su marido.

“¿Estás feliz?” Le susurró Pablo al oído mientras se meneaban tranquilamente al ritmo de una canción romántica que habían escuchado mil veces pero igual no sabían el nombre.

“Cómo no voy a estarlo. Te quiero.” Le dijo Luisita dejando pequeños besos en su cuello.

Lo único que sentía Luisi en aquel momento era plenitud. Nada la perturbaba. Había estado toda su vida con Pablo, no conocía otra cosa, el sentimiento familiar de sus abrazos y sus besos la confortaba. Y ahora iba a pasar toda su vida sintiendo la cercanía de su presencia reconfortante.

“Espérame un minuto, que voy a buscar algo de tomar que estoy sedienta.” Suspiró Luisita entre besos a su marido.

“No demores mucho.” Respondió Pablo dándole un último beso. “Aquí te espero.” Le guiñó el ojo con ternura.

Mientras sacaba ponche vio a la chica de las flores de nuevo, Amelia. Algo le intrigaba de aquella mujer, parecía tan libre que en cualquier segundo salía volando como un pájaro. Estuvo tanto rato mirándola que no se dio cuenta de que su anillo se había caído dentro del ponche. Solamente se percató de la situación porque su caída salpicó un poco del líquido en su ojo.

“Madre mía.” Refunfuñó entre dientes. “Es que soy una boba.”

Amelia quien estaba a pocos metros de distancia, pretendía no darse cuenta de que la novia la estaba mirando, pero disfrutando extrañamente de la atención. Cuando la tentación fue mucha, decidió ir a hablarle, con el pretexto de sacar un poco de ponche. No perdía nada con ir a felicitarla por ser una mujer casada. 

“Hola.” Dijo acercándose. “Felicitaciones de nuevo. La boda ha salido espectacular.” Amelia afirmó sinceramente.

“Muchas gracias, todo está bellísimo debido a tus flores. No puedo creer que no me acuerde de cuando te contraté.” Respondió Luisita tratando de hacer conversación. La mujer la intrigaba demasiado, tanto que olvidó la situación de su anillo.

“La verdad es que tú no me contrataste. Hablé por teléfono con una chica que se llamaba María.” Dijo Amelia riéndose.

“Bueno, ahora sé a quién agradecer por la brillante idea. María es mi hermana.” Respondió Luisita.

“Me dijo que me tomara la libertad de organizar las flores como quisiera ya que ella sabía muy poco acerca de esto y que la novia le había pedido que se encargara del asunto.”

“Tienes mucho talento Amelia, ha quedado precioso.” Le dijo Luisi.

“Muchas gracias.” Respondió la morena sonrojándose. “Yo sólo venía a sacar un poco de ponche.”

“No.” Dijo Luisita acordándose de su situación.

“¿No?” Preguntó Amelia confundida.

“Tengo un problema.” Dijo Luisita ruborizada. “Es que soy una pánfila y mientras sacaba un poco, se me ha caído mi anillo.” No podía entender como le había pasado, si de verdad era muy torpe a veces. 

Ahora sí que Amelia estaba intentando de no reír. “... ¿Tu anillo de bodas?” Dijo por fin.

“Pues sí.” Respondió Luisita dejando salir una pequeña risa nerviosa.

“Solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer. Voy a entrar, cúbreme con tu vestido.” Dijo Amelia decidida. Alguien tenía que hacerlo y mejor ella que la novia. Si manchaba su vestido con el líquido rojo la mancha sería difícil de lavar. Además Amelia sentía una extraña conexión con Luisita y por alguna razón hacer de heroína sonaba como una gran idea. 

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Luisita entre confundida y divertida con la situación.

“Que me cubras, voy a buscarlo.” Exclamó Amelia tomando a Luisi de la cintura y poniéndola en frente de ella para poder meter sus manos en la bebida. Luisita se rio fuertemente e intentó cubrir a Amelia lo más que pudo. Parecían un par de niñas jugando a las escondidas.

“Luisita, hola.” Se acercó un hombre.  _ Mierda. _

“¡Ignacio! ¿Cómo estás?” Dijo Luisi intentando de que no viera a Amelia mientras actuaba lo más natural posible. La verdad era que a Luisita eso de actuar se le daba fatal y Amelia soltó una pequeña risilla sin pensarlo, por lo que Luisita comenzó inmediatamente a toser para tapar el ruido de la florista.

“¡Hija! No te vayas a atorar, saca un poco de ponche.” Exclamó Ignacio tomando un vaso.

“¡Gracias! Me puedo servir yo sola.” Dijo Luisi tapándole el paso para que no sacara. Amelia se estaba tardando mucho, si no se apuraba las iban a descubrir. Justo cuando Ignacio empezó a sentir que algo extraño ocurría, Amelia encontró el bendito anillo y se lo puso en el dedo a Luisi, saliendo de su escondite.

“Amelia, qué sorpresa.” Dijo él cuando la vio.

“Hola.” Le saludó ella.

“¿Se conocen?” Preguntó Luisi confundida.

“Me ha puesto la flor en mi traje antes de la boda.” Explicó Ignacio.

“Bueno, yo creo que me debería ir. Adiós Luisita.” Se excusó Amelia, guiñándole el ojo con complicidad. “Adiós Ignacio.” Dijo luego.

“Adiós.” Dijo él tendiéndole la mano para despedirse. Pero cuando se la apretó estaba mojada y Amelia lo estaba mirando con una cara que no podía descifrar. No le dijo nada, pero la miró de forma extraña entre curioso y asqueado.

Mientras, Luisita los miraba intentando no soltar una carcajada, toda la situación era muy peculiar la verdad.

Luego, cuando Luisita e Ignacio miraban como Amelia se marchaban este dijo. “Un tanto curiosa la chica ¿no?” 

Luisita simplemente se rio, si Ignacio entendiera lo que había pasado le parecería un ángel. “No que va, se ve muy buena tipa.” Respondió ella haciéndole honor a la verdad. 

“Ya...” Exclamó Ignacio medio entre dientes. 

Luego del incidente, que había sido divertido más que otra cosa, Luisita volvió donde su marido para seguir compartiendo sus primeras horas como una pareja casada juntos. Los novios parecían sumergidos en una burbuja de felicidad que nadie podía reventar. Así que cuando quedaba muy poca gente decidieron irse, para tener un poco más de privacidad. Era su noche de bodas después de todo. Luego de despedirse de sus familias, la pareja se marchó al apartamento que habían comprado recién y que compartirían de ahora en adelante.

“Bienvenida a casa guapa.” Dijo Pablo abriéndole la puerta para que entrara. “No puedo esperar para el resto de nuestra vida juntos.”

“Te quiero.” Le respondió Luisita tirándolo de la corbata para que entrara con ella.

Desde ahí toda la noche fue como reencontrarse con un viejo amigo. Ambos conocían perfectamente el cuerpo del otro, lo que le gustaba, lo que le hacía gemir y lo que lo llenaba de pasión. Estuvieron muchas horas en eso. En encontrarse una vez más con el otro para unirse nuevamente. Sabiendo que ahora, lo harían hasta el fin de sus días.

///////

Pasaron los días y las semanas y la pareja se sumergió en la cálida rutina que compartían. De la casa al trabajo y viceversa. Luisita entendía su relación como -  _ amantes de hábitos _ \- lo que algunas veces le hacía preguntarse si había tomado la decisión correcta, pero luego pensaba en su vida sin Pablo y se aterraba profundamente, ya que en el fondo, su matrimonio funcionaba tan bien como las partes de un reloj. Sabían cómo mantener la paz entre todo lo que compartían.

Hasta que un día mientras Luisita trabajaba en su ordenador en casa, le apareció un anuncio que creyó reconocer. Era Amelia, la chica de las flores. El anuncio mostraba su tienda “Floreciendo” y todos los servicios que entregaba. Básicamente flores para toda clase de eventos. En el costado superior izquierdo salía la dirección del lugar y Luisita, empujada por la curiosidad, decidió anotar la dirección del local para ir personalmente a ver a Amelia. Habían pasado semanas desde su boda, pero aquella mujer seguía en sus pensamientos.

Mientras soñaba despierta sobre la forma menos incómoda de ir a ver a la florista, Pablo abrió la puerta de su oficina. “Hola cariño.” La sorprendió.

“¡Ay! Caramba Pablo, me has asustado.” Dijo Luisita dando un salto.

“Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.”

“No me pidas perdón, era yo quien soñaba despierta.” Le dijo Luisita con ternura. “¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?” Preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

“Bien, nada interesante.” Le respondió su marido dándole un beso. “¿En qué pensabas tan concentrada?” Preguntó.

“No nada… ¿te acuerdas de la chica que hizo nuestras flores?”

“Ehhhh sí, ¿Amalia?”

“Amelia.” Lo corrigió Luisita.

“¡Claro! Amelia. ¿Pero esto a qué viene?” Preguntó Pablo intrigado.

“No nada… es que le han quedado tan lindas que he decidido ir a darle personalmente las gracias. Su tienda queda muy cerca de aquí.” Le respondió Luisita, por alguna razón le daba vergüenza contarle lo que había pasado con su anillo.

“Me parece una buena idea cariño, pero es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no vas mañana?” Dijo Pablo mirando la hora.

“Sí, tienes razón.” Le respondió ella cediendo. En una de esas la tienda ya había cerrado. Era mejor estar segura de que iba a estar abierta.

“Bueno, ¿te parece si me pongo con la cena?” Dijo Pablo cambiando el tema.

“Claro, tengo que terminar un par de cosas y te acompaño.” Respondió Luisita dándole un último beso antes de que se fuera. “Te quiero.”

Luisita se quedó un par de minutos pensando en Amelia. Era una de esas personas que uno conocía sabiendo que sería una buena amiga, aunque su primer encuentro haya durado solo un par de minutos y haya sido un tanto caótico.

///////

Al día siguiente Luisi decidió ir a la tienda de Amelia antes de irse a trabajar. Le quedaba de camino y no perdía nada pasándose por ahí para ver si estaba abierta. Cuando la vio, Amelia estaba ayudando a un cliente a elegir una flor. Pero el hombre estaba más concentrado en mirar la tienda que en escuchar lo que Amelia le decía.

Luisita entró y esperó tímidamente a que la florista terminara de atender a aquel cliente.

“¿A ti qué flores te gustan?” Dijo el hombre acercándose a Luisita e interrumpiendo a Amelia. La florista la miró con cara de duda y esperó que respondiera.

“Creo que me gustan las lilas.” Dijo Luisi por fin.

“No… eso no me sirve.” Dijo alejándose hacia los cactus. “Esta es la que quiero.” Terminó por decidirse sacando un cactus del estante.

“Bueno, pase a la caja para pagar.” Le dijo Amelia un poco irritada. Aquel hombre le daba mala espina.

Cuando se marchó, Luisita comenzó a tener dudas sobre su visita. La mujer la ponía nerviosa, era imponente, pero extrañamente eso hacía que la rubia quisiese saber más de ella.

“Hola.” Dijo tímidamente Luisita, acercándose a Amelia.

“Hola, Luisita ¿verdad?” Respondió Amelia con una sonrisa.

“Sí.” Luisita no pudo evitar el rubor que se arrastró por sus mejillas. “La verdad es que he visto tu anuncio en internet y he decidido de impulso venir a agradecerte por las flores… y por tu ayuda claro.”

“No hay de que, es siempre un gusto que los clientes estén satisfechos con el producto final.” Le dijo Amelia, ahora ella ruborizada.

En ese minuto Luisita tuvo una idea que fue incapaz de callar, Amelia era un misterio que necesitaba descifrar. “¿Quieres venir a cenar un día de estos a mi casa? Pablo cocina fenomenal y me gustaría poder agradecerte de forma más concreta.” Dijo sin pensar. De verdad le intrigaba saber más sobre Amelia. La florista era una de esas personas que uno conoce y no quiere dejar de ver nunca. Algo la atraía a ella, y quería descubrir qué. “Pero solo si tú quieres, no me gustaría ponerte incómoda.” Terminó la rubia dudando de su propuesta.

“Claro, por qué no. Me encantaría.” Le respondió Amelia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La florista sentía algo parecido. Luisita parecía tener un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho, así que Amelia decidió darse una oportunidad para hacer una amiga. Su vida social era muy reducida y las paredes que había construido alrededor de su corazón eran muy altas.

“¿Qué dices de este sábado?, ¿A las ocho y media?” Preguntó Luisita.

“Ahí estaré.” Le respondió Amelia.

“Bueno, aquí tienes mi teléfono para que coordinemos.” Dijo Luisita escribiendo su número en un papel. “Nos vemos luego, que tengo que correr. Llegaré tarde al trabajo.” Terminó mirando la hora.

“Hasta pronto Luisita.” Se despidió Amelia sonriente.

“Nos vemos luego Amelia.” Respondió la rubia con el mismo entusiasmo.

Amelia se quedó un rato pensando en la chica. Era como un rayito de luz andante que hacía a Amelia sentir calidez en todo su cuerpo. Decidió que era mejor mandarle un mensaje de una vez, para que tuviera su número. 

_ \- Hola soy Amelia, este es mi número -  _ Envió.

///////

Al llegar a la oficina, Luisita no podía parar de pensar en la florista, quizá la había liado, si en realidad se conocían muy poco y Luisita no quería ponerla incómoda.

“Luisi ¡que te estoy hablando!” Le dijo María sacándola de sus pensamientos.

“¿Ahhh?” Le respondió Luisita volviendo a la realidad. “Perdón tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado.”

“¿Qué te pasa hija? Llevas todo el día en otra, es como si no estuvieras.” Le preguntó María intrigada.

“No nada… ¿te acuerdas de Amelia?”

María la miró confundida. “¿Amelia… la chica que contraté para tu boda, Amelia?”

“Sí ella.” Afirmó Luisita. “Es que ayer en casa me ha aparecido su anuncio en internet y he decidido ir a verle y agradecerle por sus flores. El caso es que de impulso la he invitado a cenar el sábado. No sé qué me pasó, las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera controlarlas.”

“Ya… y ¿cuál es el problema? la chica parece muy maja y además tiene muy buen ojo. Las flores le han quedado fenomenales.” Le respondió María sin entender el conflicto.

“No… no hay ningún problema pero es que no sé… por alguna razón me pone muy nerviosa, entonces quizá no sea una muy buena idea.” Confesó Luisita ruborizándose.

“Quizá será mejor inventar una excusa, decirle que en verdad no puedo.”

“¡Luisi no seas pánfila! Además es de mala educación des invitarla ahora.” María no entendía a su hermana pequeña, con lo cabezota e intrépida que era a veces, no podía temerle a una cena que ella misma había organizado. “Mira… ¿Quieres que vaya con Ignacio el sábado? Así te ayudo y la situación es menos incómoda.” Sugirió. 

“¿De verdad María? Pues eso sería fantástico, mientras más mejor.” Respondió Luisita emocionada. “Entonces está resuelto. Te espero con Ignacio mañana.”

“Ves Luisi, que hablando se arregla todo.” Le reprimió la mayor. “En cualquier caso todavía no entiendo el drama. No vaya a ser que te guste Amelia.” Terminó bromeando.

“María por dios, no digas eso.” Respondió Luisita un tanto horrorizada. La rubia no era homofóbica, pero el comentario la pilló por sorpresa.

“Bueno tienes razón.” Respondió la morena. “¡Y ahora, a trabajar! Por favor no te desconcentres más Luisi.”

“Sí señora.” Le respondió Luisita volviendo a su puesto.

///////

Aquella noche cuando Luisita volvió a su apartamento luego del trabajo Pablo ya había llegado, lo que era extraño porque todavía era temprano y como trabajaba en una firma de abogados generalmente tenía horarios muy rígidos, a diferencia de Luisi que trabajaba en una agencia de publicidad con María.

“¿Pablo? ¿Cariño qué haces aquí tan temprano?” Dijo Luisita al verlo sentado en el sofá viendo el televisor.

“No nada me he logrado escapar antes y cualquier oportunidad me sirve para ver a mi chica.” Respondió Pablo besándola tiernamente.

“Muy buena sorpresa en efecto.” Dijo Luisita entre caricias sentándose a su lado. “Oye antes de que se me olvide. He invitado a María y a Ignacio a cenar el sábado por la noche, y también vendrá Amelia, la florista.”

“Fantástico, yo cocino.” Respondió Pablo.

“Genial, porque le he dicho a Amelia que cocinas fenomenal.” Dijo Luisi haciendo conversación.

“No vaya a ser que la decepcione.” Bromeó Pablo.

“Amelia se ve como una chica muy maja, así que si la decepcionas igual no dirá nada.”

“Se nota que me tienes mucha fe.” Bromeó él. “En cualquier caso me alegro de que estés haciendo amigas cariño, me parece muy buena idea que venga Amelia.” Le dijo sinceramente.

“Yo siempre te tengo fe.” Respondió Luisi besándolo. “La verdad es que yo me había puesto nerviosa porque en realidad no la conocemos tanto pero por algo se parte ¿no?”

“Claro cariño.” Respondió él.

///////

Luego de cerrar la tienda, Amelia decidió pasarse por la casa de su madre para ver cómo estaba. El divorcio la había dejado más sola que la una y la florista estaba preocupada por ella.

“Hola mamá.” La saludó Amelia abriendo la puerta.

“Amelia hija, ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que tenías una cita.” Respondió su madre al verla.

“No que va, mucho mejor estar aquí contigo ma.” Dijo Amelia sentándose a su lado. “Además, hoy van a pasar una peli por la tele que pensé que te gustaría y he venido a acompañarte a verla.” Se excusó.

“Ya… pero es que tú eres joven hija, no tienes que quedarte con tu madre un viernes por la noche.” Se preocupó ella. “Alguno de estos días me vas a tener que traer una chica a casa digo yo.” Devoción sabía que Amelia se preocupaba mucho por ella, pero en el fondo, su hija usaba cualquier excusa para no enfrentarse a su vida, salir al mundo, hacer amigos, tener novia, etc. Desde su divorcio había visto a la chica lentamente perder la vida por ella. Su ex marido era un gilipollas y lo seguían pagando.

“Bueno si te sirve de algo, mañana iré a cenar a casa de una amiga, Luisita.” Amelia le dijo con el afán de tranquilizarla.

“¿Luisita? Esta es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre.” Le respondió Devoción sorprendida.

“Es que la conocí hace muy poco. He hecho las flores de su boda y me ha invitado a cenar para agradecerme.”

“¿Cómo? ¿Me vas a decir que no te ha pagado y te ha invitado a cenar en vez?” Preguntó su madre sin entender la situación. “No deberías dejar que te hagan eso hija.”

Amelia se rio, su madre se había montado la película equivocada. “No mamá, sí me ha pagado. Pero la chica es muy maja y además de pagarme me invitó a su casa, la verdad es que no sé por qué, pero en cualquier caso, parece ser buena tipa entonces he aceptado.”

“Mira tú, me alegro por ti hija, ya va siendo hora de que rearmes tu vida.” Se alegró su madre. “Ya no estamos en Zaragoza.”

“Si lo hago yo, también lo haces tú madre.” Le reprimió Amelia. “Las dos nos merecemos empezar de nuevo luego de como quedaron las cosas con mi padre.”

“Tú más que nadie hija, eres joven, tienes toda la vida por delante, no puedes seguir mirando el pasado. Yo sé que necesitamos tiempo, que las heridas no sanan de un día para otro. Pero por algo se parte ¿no?” Dijo Devoción acariciando la mejilla de Amelia.

“Mamá me vas a hacer llorar.” Le respondió Amelia aceptando la caricia. “Bueno… antes de que nos pongamos más sentimentales ¿qué dices si pido una pizza y nos ponemos con la peli?”

“Claro hija.”

En eso le llegó un texto de Luisi, quien todavía no le había respondido su mensaje de la mañana. 

\- ¡Hola!  _ Mi dirección es - Plaza de los Frutos 279 - Te espero a las 8:30 :).  _

Su madre tenía razón, era hora de volver a empezar. Por mucho que costara.

///////

“Luisi cariño ¿prefieres tinto o blanco?” Preguntó su marido poniendo la mesa.

“Ehhh no sé, pon los dos por si acaso.” Le respondió Luisi desde el baño mientras se maquillaba. 

“Está bien, oye apresúrate cariño que ya son las ocho y media. Los invitados estarán aquí en cualquier momento.”

“Estoy terminando.” Respondió Luisita aplicándose un último toque de labial. “¿Cómo me veo?” Le preguntó a Pablo mientras salía del baño. 

“Guapísima, como siempre.” Le respondió su marido mirándola de pies a cabeza. “Y si no fuera porque en cualquier segundo llega tu hermana, habría mucha menos ropa de por medio…” 

“Ay no seas tonto.” Le respondió Luisita ruborizándose. 

En eso tocaron el timbre. “Voy yo a abrir, tu tranquila.” Dijo Pablo. 

“Hola Pablo, ¿cómo va la vida de casados?” Era María e Ignacio. 

“Pues muy bien, no me quejo.” respondió Pablo.

“Hola chicos.” Les dijo Luisi mientras entraban.

“Hola Luisi.” Le dijo María. “¿Y Amelia qué?” Preguntó curiosa. 

“No ha llegado.” Le respondió Luisi suspirando. “Bueno, ¡pasen! Pónganse cómodos.” Exclamó invitándolos a la sala. 

“Yo voy a echarle un ojo a la cena… ¡Que he hecho un cordero pa chuparse los dedos! Ya les digo yo.” Dijo Pablo de camino a la cocina. 

“Te acompaño.” Le dijo Ignacio. “Y de paso me robo una cerveza.” 

“Traedme una amor.” Le dijo María a su marido antes de que se fuera. “Bueno ¿y tú qué?” Preguntó María cuando ya estaban solas. “¿Nerviosa?” 

“Pues no, ya no… ahora que ustedes ya están aquí solamente falta esperar a que Amelia se integre bien. Es que no sé qué tiene esa chica pero me intriga un montón.” Dijo Luisita. 

Antes de que María pudiese responder, alguien tocó a la puerta. Amelia. “Voy yo.” Dijo Luisi parándose del sofá. La rubia se encontró con que su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba. 

“Hola Amelia.” La saludó. 

“Hola.” Le respondió Amelia tímidamente. “Te he traído esto.” Le dijo entregándole un hermoso ramo de dalias. “A ti y a Pablo.” 

“Amelia… muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte.” Respondió Luisita emocionada. 

“No, el placer es todo mío.” 

Se quedaron un par de minutos así, mirándose sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Luisita se dio cuenta de que seguían en la entrada, y que todavía no había hecho a la morena pasar. “¡Ay! Amelia pasa hija, que pánfila soy.” Le dijo guiándola a la sala. 

Amelia simplemente rio y la siguió. Luisita era adorable, pero de ese tipo de adorable que se tiene sin darse cuenta. Era como si la rubia no supiera lo encantadora que era, sino que le salía natural. 

“Hola Amelia.” Se presentó María, parándose del sofá. 

“María, ¿cómo estás?” Preguntó la florista. 

“Pues muy bien, no me puedo quejar.” Dijo María. 

“Siéntense chicas, yo ya vuelvo.” Interrumpió Luisi. “Voy a ver por qué los varones tardan tanto.” 

Cuando las chicas se sentaron, María con lo sociable que era, comenzó a hacerle preguntas a la de rizos para comenzar una conversación. 

“Cuéntame sobre ti, Amelia.” Dijo. “¿Cómo empezaste el negocio de la tienda?” Preguntó. 

“Yo vivía hace poco en Zaragoza y allá mi madre tenía un jardín bellísimo. La verdad es que a mí siempre me gustaron las flores pero cuando llegué aquí, algo tenía que hacer, entonces he decidido montar mi tienda.” Respondió Amelia. 

“¡Guau! Te felicito Amelia, estoy segura de que es una hermosa tienda.” Le dijo María sorprendida, nunca había visto la tienda. Solamente había llamado a Amelia para que se hiciese cargo de la boda de su hermana, sin realmente haber ido a la florería. Había visto un anuncio en internet, probablemente el mismo que Luisita, y había llamado con la esperanza de contratar a alguien que se encargara de las flores sin supervisión. “Con razón nunca la había visto, ¿hace cuánto vives aquí?” 

“Hace unos ocho meses, casi nada.” Respondió Amelia un poco incómoda. Si esta conversación llegaba a su padre no sabría qué decir. “Pero la tienda le tengo hace unos tres.” 

“¿Por qué te has ido de Zaragoza? Si te soy franca yo nunca he ido, pero parece ser mucho más tranquilo que Madrid.” Se rio María. 

“Ehhhh…” Dijo Amelia nerviosa. Odiaba escarbar el pasado. “Problemas familiares.” Decidió decir por fin. 

“Ya…” Le dijo María entendiendo que el tema era sensible. 

“¿Y tú?, ¿A qué te dedicas?” Intentó preguntar Amelia para cambiar el tema. 

“Soy dueña de una agencia de publicidad, trabajo con Luisi. Además solía ser actriz pero bueno… la vida me llevó por otro camino.” Respondió María. 

“Vaya, ¿una agencia de publicidad ah? interesante.”

María le iba a contar sobre su empresa cuando en eso llegó Luisita a decirles que la cena ya estaba lista y que fueran a la mesa. Así que luego de que Amelia saludara a los chicos, estaban todos sentados compartiendo la comida que Pablo había hecho. 

“Amelia, muchas gracias por las flores, están muy monas.” Agradeció Pablo entre mordiscos. 

“No el placer es mío, las dalias son flores que significan gratitud y las ganas de hacer feliz a otra persona.” 

“Vaya, mira tú, qué interesante.” Exclamó Ignacio intrigado. “¿Y tú sabes lo que significan todas las flores?”

“Bueno… todas todas, quizá no, pero algo sé.” Respondió Amelia humildemente. “¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?” 

“Madre mía, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea. No creo saber ni cómo se llama la mayoría de las flores.” Confesó Ignacio. 

“A mí me gustan las hortensias.” Dijo María. “Las azules en particular.” 

“Qué extraña elección.” Dijo Amelia sorprendida. “Es la primera vez que alguien me dice que su flor favorita es la hortensia. Son flores que tienen un lado bueno y uno malo. Como crecen generalmente en lugares húmedos y sombríos la gente las asocia con la soledad. Pero en Japón, son las flores predilectas para adornar jardines y puentes ya que en su simbología representan el camino hacia el paraíso.” 

“Vaya, eso es muy lindo.” Respondió María. 

“A mí siempre me han gustado las garberas.” Dijo Pablo. 

“No sabía que te gustaban las flores.” Dijo Ignacio sorprendido. 

“No… es que en casa de mi madre está lleno.” Se excusó Pablo. 

“Las garberas se relacionan con la amistad pura y el primer amor.” Le dijo Amelia. 

“Viste cariño, por algo me gustan.” Le dijo Pablo guiñándole el ojo a Luisi. “Luisita fue mi primer y único amor.” 

“Ya veo que les trata bien la vida de casados.” Dijo María en plan juguetón. 

“Sí la verdad es que sí.” Respondió Luisi dándole un pequeño beso a Pablo. “Amelia ya lo sabe pero a mí siempre me han gustado las lilas.” Terminó volviendo a las flores. 

“Sí… las lilas son flores bellísimas que significan una declaración de amor imposible.” Dijo Amelia. 

Luisita la miró con ojos sinceros sin decir nada, las palabras sobraban. 

“En todo caso, regalar flores si bien es un bonito gesto, yo siempre he creído que se quedan en promesas vacías.” Dijo Ignacio.

“Esa es tu excusa para no darme flores cariño.” Le reprimió María. 

“No te preocupes María que Pablo tampoco me regala flores.” Se rio Luisi apuntando a su marido. 

“Bueno tampoco es para tanto.” Dijo Pablo. “El amor no se trata de eso.” 

“¿Y de qué se trata?, por favor ilumínanos.” Le respondió Luisi. 

“Primero no creo en el amor a primera vista, creo que eso es una tontería. Pero sí creo que conocer a la persona indicada te hace sentir cálido y seguro. Lo que nosotros hacemos es tomar la decisión de quedarnos y darle una oportunidad, sabiendo en lo más profundo de nuestra alma que es lo correcto.” Dijo Pablo. 

“Ay cariño.” Le dijo la rubia emocionada. 

“La verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo.” Exclamó Amelia. Ahora todos la estaban mirando con atención. “Yo creo que uno sabe inmediatamente, tan pronto como tus ojos se crucen con los de tu alma gemela. Todo lo que pasa después de eso simplemente prueba que tenías razón desde el principio, que lo que sentías en lo más profundo de tu alma era amor verdadero. Cuando te das cuenta de que no puedes pasar un día sin pensar en aquella persona especial.” 

Luisita estaba estupefacta, no quería creer que lo que Amelia decía era verdad, porque en el fondo de su alma sabía que lo que ella tenía con Pablo no era así. Entre la pareja había amor, eso estaba claro, pero no era tan emocionante como lo pintaba Amelia y Luisita lo sabía. “No.” Dijo de impulso mirando a la florista con decisión. 

“¿No?” Respondió Amelia sin entender el problema, nadie podía llevarle la contra al amor verdadero. Era un poco ridículo intentar pelear contra él, pues te llega de sopetón hasta que ya no puedes pararlo. 

“¿Entonces crees que todos los que no tengan todo eso que dijiste… se está conformando con menos?” Preguntó a la defensiva.

Amelia no sabía qué responder, Luisita la estaba mirando entre confundida y decepcionada. Como si en ese mismo segundo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que significaba el amor a primera vista, sin haberlo sentido ni una vez en su vida. “Eso no es a lo que me refería.” Dijo finalmente. 

“Bueno... un poco sí.” Dijo Luisita medio entre dientes, medio intentando no crear una discusión al respecto. 

Ahora sí que Amelia estaba perdida, no tenía idea de dónde venía este afán de Luisita por tener la razón. La rubia la confundía y recién la había conocido. 

“¿Alguien quiere postre?” Interrumpió Pablo.

“Te ayudo a traerlo.” Dijo María intentando escapar de la situación incómoda. 

Así es como continuó la cena con conversaciones banales. El clima, la telenovela, el trabajo, entre otras. Pero la tensión siguió estando, Luisita sabía que había metido la pata, y justo eso era lo que temía. El misterio que era Amelia la tenía cada vez más enganchada, casi como hechizada por su presencia, todo había pasado muy rápido y de un segundo a otro había comenzado a oír esa pequeña vocecita que le decía:  _ Las has liado, casarte con Pablo fue un error. Eres una gallina.  _ Por mucho que se sintiera como un monstruo pensando así, era algo que no podía frenar. Pero decidió hacer caso omiso a sus pensamientos y empeñarse en que todos se lo pasaran bien en lo que quedaba de la velada. Por eso que cuando terminaron de cenar Luisita le mostró el apartamento a la invitada, contándole que era casi nuevo y lo había adquirido luego de la boda. Lo que sí no le mostró la azotea pues como estaba lloviendo no tenían para qué mojarse. 

“¿Pero qué dices? La lluvia no puede ser un impedimento para que vivas tu vida mujer.” Le dijo Amelia riendo. 

Luisita la miró divertida. Quizá tenía razón, Luisita siempre le había tenido miedo a vivir. Pero Amelia la inspiraba a ser intrépida, y no quería decepcionarla. “Bueno, si tú quieres vamos. Pero te advierto que nos vamos a congelar.” Dijo por fin. 

“Qué más da, ¡es parte de la diversión!” Exclamó Amelia. 

“Entonces sígueme.” Dijo Luisita con complicidad como si fueran a hacer una travesura. 

Cuando llegaron Luisita abrió la puerta y Amelia inmediatamente se paró en medio de la lluvia. Luisita soltó una carcajada y siguió a Amelia. “Nos vamos a empapar.” Gritó para que la florista la escuchara en medio del ruido de la lluvia citadina. 

“¡De eso se trata!” Respondió Amelia disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba mojándose. 

Luego de unos minutos que se pasaron mirando desde el borde, decidieron entrar. Ambas sabían que el momento era solo de ellas, como si fuera muy íntimo para compartirlo con el resto. Sin embargo, no tenían por qué mojarse hasta la ropa interior, por lo que decidieron refugiarse detrás de la puerta para poder seguir mirando como caían las gotas una por una, con una serenidad que llenaba a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a ver. 

“Pablo odia subir aquí.” Dijo Luisita rompiendo el silencio. “Se supone que es como un miedo subconsciente de tirarse por el borde, pero se asusta cuando yo vengo sola también.” Confesó. 

Amelia la miró sin decir nada, no sabía qué decir. Había gente que simplemente se limitaba a vivir la vida sin esos pequeños placeres como lo son la lluvia o la vista desde la azotea. 

“Perdón por lo que ocurrió en la cena.” Dijo Luisita. 

Amelia la miró divertida. “No te preocupes he comido peor.” Dijo riendo. 

Luisita la miró con una sonrisa pilla. “Me he pasado, lo siento.” 

“No hay nada que perdonar Luisita.” Dijo la de rizos mirándola con ojos sinceros. 

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio observando el paisaje. Como la ciudad empezaba lentamente a perder la vida mientras pasaban las horas. Hasta que María se asomó por la puerta. “¿Qué hacen?” Dijo al verlas calladas mirando por la ventana. 

“Nada.” Respondió Lusi. 

“Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que nos marchemos.” Dijo María. “Muchas gracias por todo, ha estado espectacular.” Terminó. 

“Sí, yo también debería irme.” Dijo Amelia. 

“Las acompaño a la puerta.” Se paró Luisita guiándolas a la entrada. 

Cuando ya estaban todos listos para irse y habían dicho sus despedidas, Luisi nuevamente de impulso, agarró a la florista del brazo. “Amelia espera.” Le dijo justo antes de que se fuera. “¿Por qué no quedamos para tomar un café o algo un día de estos?” Preguntó mirándola con ojitos de perro perdido. 

“Claro, te mando un mensaje ¿vale?” Le dijo la morena. “Ahora sí me tengo que ir.” Exclamó besando su mejilla nuevamente y yéndose de una vez. 

Luisita se quedó ahí mirando cómo se iba, cuando sintió los brazos anchos de su marido abrazándola por detrás. “¿Tú crees que me he pasado?” Le preguntó insegura. 

“No cariño no fue para tanto.” Le respondió Pablo besando su cuello. 

“Quizá tienes razón.” Dijo Luisita. 

“¿Vamos a la cama? Me da pereza ordenar ahora hagámoslo mañana.” 

“Mmmmm vamos.” Dijo la rubia siguiéndolo riendo suavemente. 

///////

Amelia decidió por irse a dormir a casa de su madre, su apartamento si bien no era muy grande, era demasiado para una persona y la hacía sentir sola. Devoción la había convencido en comprarlo porque según ella, su hija necesitaba  _ vivir su juventud,  _ pero de eso nada. Una cosa era clara, Amelia tenía que rehacer su vida, pero encontrar el amor no era una de sus prioridades. 

Cuando llegó, su madre estaba durmiendo y Amelia agradeció por no tener que pasar por su interrogatorio a esas horas. Sabía que hablaría con ella tarde o temprano pero estaba muy cansada y no iba a poder parar de pensar en la rubia en toda la noche. Era extraño, Luisita se había puesto a la defensiva por un pequeño comentario inofensivo. Además Amelia no era ciega, sabía que a Luisita le faltaba algo aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo, su relación con Pablo se había convertido en un hábito, no faltaba alguien muy listo para darse cuenta de que si bien la pareja se acababa de casar y se tenía afecto, llevaban toda la vida juntos… aburridos de la monotonía que compartían. La florista conocía a mucha gente así, más de la que le gustaría, eran personas que se habían perdido sin darse cuenta, por lo que no podían encontrarse. Pero Amelia sabía que entrometerse no era una buena idea, mucha gente estaba mejor perdida, sin enfrentar sus miedos. Amelia estaba harta de ser quien alumbraba el camino, lo había hecho muchas veces entre sus padres. Aunque por alguna razón Luisita le hacía perder el sueño, la chica merecía despertar.

Amelia se fue a dormir ahogada por sus pensamientos. Mañana sería otro día y hablaría con su amiga, quizá nada circunstancial. Pero necesitaba verla, asegurarse de que la corta relación que tenían no se había estropeado por un simple comentario. En cualquier caso la florista sabía que tenía razón, nadie se merecía nunca experimentar el amor verdadero, aunque mucha gente se resignase a ello.


	2. II

Amelia se despertó al día siguiente un poco aturdida. La noche anterior había sido muy ajetreada para la florista, que normalmente acostumbraba a tener poca vida social. Cuando se resignó a que no iba a poder seguir durmiendo, se levantó en busca de su madre quien no sabía que ella estaba ahí, encontrándola en la cocina bebiendo café. “Buenos días mamá.” Dijo entre bostezos. 

“Amelia hija, no sabía que estabas aquí.” Dijo su ella sorprendida. 

“Bueno es que ayer luego de la cena he decidido venir aquí. Si te soy franca mi apartamento me hace sentir un poco sola.” Confesó la menor, quien estaba acostumbrada a vivir en una casa con más gente en Zaragoza. 

“Ya… ¿Cómo te fue ayer?” Preguntó su madre intrigada. 

“Bien, todos eran muy simpáticos, pero me he quedado con una mala sensación.” Confesó la menor. 

“Una mala sensación ¿cómo?” Dijo Devoción confundida. 

“Es que me he quedado con la sensación de que Luisita y su marido, o mejor dicho Luisita, es infeliz sin darse cuenta ¿sabes?, Como si se hubiera precipitado a cumplir con todo lo que su vida le exigía sin pensar en ella misma.” Confesó Amelia. 

“Hija… no todas las relaciones son como la que tuve con tu padre. Y si esta lo fuese es mejor no entrometerse, lo único que odia la gente dormida más que despertar, es que los despierten.” Le aconsejó su madre, sabía que esto iba a terminar mal. Amelia era demasiado buena a veces. Pretendiendo que podía resolver todos los problemas del mundo.

“Ya sé mamá, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Luisita me hace perder el sueño.” Dijo un tanto avergonzada, la conexión que sentía hacia la rubia era muy extraña. 

“Lo único que te aconsejo es que vayas con cuidado hija.” Se preocupó su madre, Amelia acababa de conocer a la muchacha y esta ya le hacía perder el sueño. Eso no era una buena señal. 

“Siempre.” Respondió Amelia con una sonrisa. “¿Qué dices si te invito a desayunar?” Preguntó cambiando de tema. “En la esquina venden unos bollos de ensueño.” 

“Por qué no, claro. Déjame ponerme algo más apropiado que el pijama.” Aceptó Devoción. 

En eso le llegó un mensaje de Luisita. - _ Hola espero que lo hayas pasado bien ayer a pesar de nuestro encontrón… - _Amelia no pudo evitar sonreír. 

_ \- Sí ha estado muy agradable, gracias por todo - _Contestó. 

_ \- ¿Te parece si nos juntamos de nuevo? Pero esta vez solas - _Cuando leyó el mensaje la de rizos no pudo evitar las mariposas en su estómago, pero lo peor de todo era que no quería evitarlas. La hacían sentir cálida. 

_ \- Me parece, ¿Qué dices de mañana? Los lunes cierro la tienda a las 18:00 - _

_ \- Eso funciona para mí. Me paso por tu tienda a esa hora y vemos qué hacemos ¿vale? - _

_ \- Vale - _Finalizó la conversación. No podía esperar para mañana. 

“¿Lista para salir?” Dijo su madre volviendo con ropa de calle e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. 

“Claro, vamos.” Respondió la florista dejando el móvil y saliendo con su madre del brazo. 

///////

“¿Con quién hablas tan concentrada cariño?” Le preguntó Pablo a Luisita, quien ya estaba dale y dale con el celular sin importar que recién se habían despertado. 

“Con Amelia, le he mandado un mensaje por lo que ocurrió anoche, y hemos quedado para mañana.” Respondió la rubia levantándose, necesitaba tomar aire. 

“Ya… pero ahora vuelve a la cama que todavía es muy temprano.” Dijo él de forma seductora y agarrándola del brazo. 

“¡No Pablo!” Dijo Luisi riendo. “Además tengo que pasar por la oficina porque María me ha dicho que tengo que firmar unos papeles de un anuncio de zapatos que lanzaremos en breve.” Se excusó. 

“Pero es domingo cariño… ¿No lo puedes hacer mañana?” Preguntó con ojos de perrito perdido. 

“No me mires así que no puedo, esto tiene que estar listo ya. La idea es entregárselo a la marca a primera hora mañana. A ver si les gusta.” Dijo Luisi entrando al baño para darse una ducha. 

“Bueno… aquí estaré… extrañándote…” Se lamentó Pablo exageradamente. 

“No me hagas eso que me da cargo de conciencia. Si yo tampoco quiero ir.” Le reprimió Luisi, sabiendo que la verdad era otra. Necesitaba estar sola. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en su matrimonio. A veces se preguntaba cómo había llegado tan lejos sin haber sido valiente ni una sola vez en su vida. Su relación con Pablo era buena, había cariño, pero esa pasión desgarradora que quita el aliento de la que hablaba Amelia, nunca la había sentido. Ni con Pablo, ni con nadie. A veces pensaba en lo diferente que sería su vida si se hubiera atrevido a vivir, sin disculparse por existir. Sin embargo, Luisita no concebía su vida sin su marido, aquel hombre que había estado presente desde que tenía memoria. Todavía recordaba cuando eran pequeños y jugaban en el barrio. Pablo había sido un pilar para ella desde el minuto uno, y lo mínimo que se merecía era cariño y amor.

Cuando se terminó de duchar, se arregló lo más rápido que pudo. “Nos vemos luego cariño.” Le dijo a Pablo saliendo echa un cohete a la oficina, no podía mirar a su marido a la cara sabiendo que mentía. 

Luego de firmar los papeles, que en verdad fue sólo una excusa para salir corriendo, se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba, pero necesitaba estar al aire fresco sola con sus pensamientos. Así fue como se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a comprar un café antes de irse al parque. Pero cuando llegó al local, lo primero que vio fue a Amelia con una mujer mayor, probablemente su madre. La florista estaba muy guapa llevaba el pelo en una cinta y una blusa amarilla que mostraba un poco su estómago. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Amelia la miró confundida pero después su cara se abrió en una sonrisa, que probablemente brillaba más que el sol. 

“¡Luisita que sorpresa!” Dijo Amelia parándose de su asiento, dándole un beso en la mejilla. “Esta es mi madre, Devoción.” 

“Hola, un placer.” Dijo Luisita agitando la mano de la mujer. 

“Hola hija, mi Amelia me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti.” Respondió Devoción. 

Luisita sintió como sus interiores se hacían agua. Amelia había hablado con su madre de ella. “Puras cosas buenas espero.” 

Devoción rio, la chica era encantadora eso era cierto. “Pero claro.” Dijo guiñándole el ojo. 

Amelia se aclaró la garganta algo incómoda y prosiguió a cambiar el tema. “¿Y qué haces por aquí tan temprano?” Preguntó. 

“He tenido que ir a la oficina a firmar unos papeles y he decidido venir a comprarme un café antes de volver a casa.” Respondió Luisita, mintiendo de nuevo. “¿Y ustedes?”

“Nada, he invitado a mi madre a desayunar.” 

“Que bien, espero que se la estén pasando bien. Eso sí, no se pierdan los bollos, pues los que hacen aquí son los mejores de todo Madrid.” Dijo la rubia en plan simpático. 

Amelia asintió. “Por eso mismo hemos venido, el otro día los probé y me encantaron.” 

Luisita rio con afecto. “Pero qué buen gusto.” Dijo sorprendida. “Bueno… Tengo que irme, ha sido un gusto conocerle Devoción.” Se excusó, “Adiós Amelia.” Terminó acariciando levemente la mano de la morena, haciéndole perder la cordura. 

“¿Todavía estamos para mañana cierto?” Preguntó Amelia antes de que se fuese. 

“Claro, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo.” Respondió Luisita ruborizándose. 

Devoción, que generalmente era una mujer perceptiva, no podía parar de mirar a su hija con una mirada de sabelotodo. “¿Qué?” Preguntó Amelia, cuando perdieron a Luisita de vista. “¿Por qué me miras tanto?” 

“Nada hija es que… la forma en que mirabas a aquella chica. Por favor no hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir. Está casada.” Dijo su madre preocupada. “Que yo sé que te dije que vivieras tu juventud y todo eso y el problema no eres tú porque aquella chica te miraba de la misma forma.” 

“¡Ay mamá! Por favor que Luisita y yo somos solamente amigas ya está.” La interrumpió su hija. 

“Ya… En todo caso como ya dije, esa chica te miraba como si hubieses colgado la luna y todas las estrellas.” 

Amelia no sabía qué responder entonces optó por quedarse callada. Quizá su madre tenía razón, quizá Luisita sabía que estaba perdida pero no tenía ninguna intención de despertar.

///////

“¡He vuelto!” Dijo Luisita abriendo la puerta del apartamento. “Perdón por la demora, los papeles me retuvieron más de lo que esperaba.” La rubia no sabía por qué le seguía mintiendo, por alguna razón sentía que contarle sobre su visita al parque solo traería problemas. Pero le sirvió para airearse un poco y comprender que sin importar lo que pasara Pablo era su marido y la única persona con la que quería estar. No obstante, necesitaba preguntarle algo.

“Estoy en la sala.” Respondió Pablo. 

“¿Qué estás viendo?” Le preguntó ella cuando lo vio sentado en el sofá mirando la tele. 

“Nada, están pasando una peli cualquiera. De esas románticas.” Respondió él. 

“¿Oye tú de verdad no crees en el amor a primera vista?” Dijo Luisi hallando su oportunidad perfecta para hablar del tema. “¿No crees que puedes ver a alguien desde el otro lado de la sala, y con una sola mirada conocer su alma? ¿De verdad crees que eso no puede pasar?”

“No la verdad es que no.” Dijo Pablo. “¿Qué quieres almorzar? ¿Podemos pedir comida china si te apetece?” Preguntó cambiando el tema, como si la pregunta de Luisita no fuera importante. Como si su respuesta no fuera lo único que la rubia necesitaba para dormir tranquila. 

“Ehhhh sí como tú quieras.” Dijo ella intentando de dejarlo ir, de no pensar en que Amelia tenía razón. Quizá ella se estaba conformando con algo que no era amor verdadero. Lo curioso era que fue la florista la que le hizo darse cuenta. Aquella mujer que había entrado a su vida como un torbellino. Pero estaba empeñada en hacer de su relación con Pablo un fuego de pasión, o por lo menos lo intentaría. 

En eso sonó el teléfono, que con su ruido asustó a la mujer que estaba perdida en su mente. “Madre mía, yo lo cojo.” Dijo. 

“¿Hola?” Preguntó. 

“¡Hija! Qué bueno que te pillo.” Le saludó Marcelino por la línea. 

“Es mi padre.” Le susurró Luisita a Pablo. “Papá hola, ¿cómo estás?” Respondió. 

“Muy bien, pues ¡te tengo una sorpresa que te va a encantar!” Dijo él emocionado. 

“¿Ah sí?” Preguntó Luisi intrigada. 

“¿Te acuerdas que te dije que había comprado entradas para ver al Atleti?” 

“Sí.” Dijo Luisi confundida. 

“Bueno el caso es que no voy a poder ir porque con tu madre nos vamos a un fin de semana romántico en esa fecha.” Exclamó Marcelino. “Y como María no está ni un poco interesada, son todas tuyas.” 

“¡Vaya papá! ¿Me estás hablando en serio?” Preguntó Luisita incrédula, las entradas eran muy exclusivas, y Luisita con lo fan que era del Atleti se moría de emoción. 

“¡Cómo te voy a mentir hija!” Respondió su padre. “Cuando te vea te las paso.”

“Papá no sé qué decir… muchas gracias te quiero.” Le agradeció su hija. 

“El placer es todo mío, no ves que tu madre me ha invitado a la playa unos días, entonces quién mejor para tener las entradas que mi hija.” Exclamó Marcelino. 

“La verdad es que sí, se lo van a pasar muy bien felicitaciones.” Respondió Luisita. “Muchas gracias, no me lo puedo creer. ¡El Atleti en vivo! Que guay.” 

“Gracias hija, el placer es todo mío, eso sí te tengo que cortar que tengo el almuerzo en el horno. ¿Pero nos vemos ah? No vaya a ser que te olvides de tu viejo ahora que no vives en casa.” Bromeó. 

“Pero qué dices.” Se rio la menor. “Muchas gracias papá, nunca voy a poder agradecerte lo suficiente.” Dijo agradecida. “Nos vemos luego, te quiero.” 

“Adiós hija, yo también.” Dijo Marcelino cortando. 

“¿Qué quería?” Preguntó Pablo intrigado cuando su esposa colgó el teléfono. 

“No te lo vas a creer, pero nos ha regalado sus entradas para ir a ver al Atleti.” Dijo Luisita emocionada. “Resulta que se va a ir a la playa en esa fecha con mi madre y no las va a poder usar.” 

“¡Madre mía!” Dijo Pablo. “¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡El Atleti en vivo! Además esas entradas son muy buenas.” Exclamó emocionado. 

“Ya lo sé.” Dijo Luisita. “Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.” 

“Claro que sí.” Exclamó él besándola. 

Así continuaron con su día, la conversación sobre el amor verdadero que había perturbado a Luisita desde ayer fue olvidada en la emoción de las entradas. Lo que no se le olvidaba era que mañana vería a Amelia, y eso la llenaba aún más de felicidad. 

Al día siguiente Luisi se despidió de su marido y se fue directo al trabajo. Tenía un día muy agitado por delante. Primero tenía que cerrar el trato con los de las zapatillas, y luego ayudar a su hermana a editar un comercial para una marca de comida. Pero luego de todo eso vería a Amelia, no podía esperar y con lo impaciente que era no paraba de mirar la hora como una loca. Había hecho todo a medias con lo distraída que estaba. Así que cuando el reloj por fin marcó las 17:45 Luisita saltó de su silla como un saltamontes y se preparó para irse. 

“¿A dónde vas tan apurada?” Le preguntó María intrigada al verla recoger sus cosas con ganas, Luisi generalmente era de las últimas personas en la oficina. 

“A ninguna parte, he quedado con Amelia.” Respondió Luisita como si nada. 

“Mira, que bueno. Pasadlo bien, nos vemos mañana.” Exclamó María sorprendida. Después de lo de la comida se pensó que esa sería la última vez que escucharía ese nombre. 

“Adiós María.” 

“Nos vemos luego cariño.” Respondió María antes de perderla de vista.

Cuando Luisita llegó a la tienda de Amelia, ya la había cerrado así que decidió llamarla porque la puerta estaba cerrada y su amiga no estaba por ninguna parte. 

“¿Aló?” Preguntó la florista respondiendo el móvil. 

“Hola Amelia, estoy afuera.” Respondió Luisita algo nerviosa. 

“Qué birria soy, se me olvidó decirte que entraras por atrás.” Respondió ella algo avergonzada. 

“No es nada, estoy entrando.” Exclamó Luisita colgando el teléfono. 

Cuando entró, no vio a Amelia por ningún lado. “¿Amelia?” Preguntó para hacerle saber que había llegado.

“Estoy aquí, en el almacenamiento.” Oyó un grito. 

“Hola.” Le dijo la rubia cuando la vio. Amelia parecía estar organizando un pedido. “¿Necesitas ayuda? Quizá he llegado en un mal momento.” Terminó dudando de su presencia. 

“No, soy yo la que se ha atrasado. Igual termino mañana.” Le afirmó Amelia. “¿Cómo estás?” 

“Bien, lo usual, trabajo, rutina.” Respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. “¿Y tú?” 

“Muy bien, la tienda está comenzando a tener más clientes así que con mucho trabajo.” 

“Qué bueno, me alegro mucho por ti Amelia.” Exclamó Luisi sincera, la tienda de su amiga era espectacular y ella se merecía triunfar. “Oye, había pensado que podíamos ir a dar un paseo no sé.” Preguntó Luisita tímidamente. 

“Me parece una muy buena idea. Hay un parque aquí cerca que tiene una vista preciosa. Si quieres podemos ir ahí.” Sugirió Amelia. 

“Claro, te sigo.” Respondió la rubia, quizá con más ímpetu del necesario. 

Caminaron en un pacífico silencio todo el camino. No necesitaban hablar, estaban sumergidas en la calidez de su compañía, lo que era más que mil palabras. Cuando llegaron a la plaza, la primera en hablar fue Amelia. 

“Creo que nunca me has contado sobre cómo conociste a Pablo.” Dijo intentando entablar una conversación. 

“No es una historia muy interesante la verdad.” Confesó Luisita. “Nuestras familias son amigas de hace miles de años. Nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, así que de alguna forma fue esperado. Pablo me invitó a salir cuando estábamos en la universidad y de ahí todo es historia.” Dijo resumiendo toda su relación en tres frases. “¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?” Preguntó intrigada. No podía entender como una chica tan guapa como Amelia, no tuviera a los hombres babeando por ella. Pero cuando preguntó, la florista pareció haber visto un fantasma. 

Ella sabía que iba a tener que contarle a Luisita que le gustaban las mujeres tarde o temprano. Pero la reacción de la rubia le aterraba. “Ehhh igual te lo cuento, porque te vas a enterar tarde o temprano.” Dijo nerviosa. 

“Puedes decirme lo que sea Amelia.” Dijo Luisita confundida ante todo el secreto. 

“Soy lesbiana. Me gustan las mujeres, pero nunca me he enamorado. Eso no es algo de lo que uno se olvida.” Declaró la florista. 

“¿Eso era todo? No sé qué decirte.” Dijo Luisita sorprendida, quería mostrarle a su amiga que la apoyaba al cien por ciento, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. “Felicitaciones… creo.” Terminó incómodamente. 

Amelia rio afectuosamente. “Gracias… creo.” Repitió.

“¿Y qué te trajo a Madrid? Supongo que no fue la contaminación ni el ruido de la ciudad.” Bromeó Luisita. 

Amelia se puso nerviosa por unos segundos, pero por alguna razón sabía que podía confiar en Luisita. Que contarle por qué había llegado a Madrid no la haría compadecerse como si Amelia fuese un perro perdido. “No, la verdad es que llegué aquí con mi madre porque Zaragoza es un pueblo pequeño, en él no es tan fácil ser lesbiana. Cuando salí del closet mi padre casi me hecha a la calle, si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de mi madre no sé dónde estaría hoy. Luego de que me desheredo, me dijo que iba a arder en el infierno por pervertida. Así que mi madre le dejó y nos vinimos a Madrid a empezar de nuevo. Si te soy franca, mi mamá nunca quiso a ese hombre, más de una vez peleaban y era yo quien tenía que mediar la situación. Hasta que entre gritos e insultos mi madre por fin se empoderó y salió de esa relación tóxica. Creo que mi salida del clóset fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. En Zaragoza las cosas son distintas, la gente se casa por conveniencia, para mantener el estatus. No por amor, que es a lo que deberíamos aspirar todos.” Confesó Amelia. 

“Amelia, déjame decirte que eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido jamás. No todos tienen el coraje para hacer lo que tú hiciste.” Dijo Luisita asombrada. Su amiga no paraba de sorprenderla. 

“Gracias, eso significa mucho.” Respondió Amelia sinceramente. “Eres a la primera persona que le he contado, a parte de mi madre y algunas citas esporádicas obviamente.” 

Luisita la miró tratando de expresar todo lo que las palabras no podían. En vez de hablar decidió abrazar a la otra mujer, quien aceptó el gesto con brazos abiertos, el abrazo era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que Luisita la apoyaba. Amelia no podía estar más agradecida de aquello, era la primera vez, sin contar a su madre, que alguien la apoyaba sin hacer preguntas y a ojos cerrados. Cuando se soltaron se miraron a los ojos con una profundidad impenetrable, Amelia pensó por un segundo que Luisita la iba a besar, estaba cada vez más cerca. Por alguna razón la morena quería, _ necesitaba, _ que la besara. Su madre tenía razón, Amelia estaba jodida, una mujer heterosexual y casada la había conquistado. _ Mierda. _ Tendría que sufrir en silencio, porque no estaba dispuesta a romper un matrimonio, y menos a poner de patas arriba la vida de su _ amiga. _Así que se aclaró la garganta incómodamente y se alejó para poner un poco de distancia entre sus cuerpos, que por poco se hacían uno en la intimidad del momento.

Luisita se encontraba en una contradicción gigantesca. Por fin se había dado cuenta de que Amelia le atraía, pero a ella nunca le habían gustado las mujeres. Todo esto era demasiado para ella. Amelia le hacía sentir como si cada partícula de su cuerpo estuviera en llamas. Pero lo único que sus pensamientos repetían era _ Pablo, Pablo, Pablo. _No podía entender que le estaba ocurriendo, su vida estaba en perfecta armonía hasta la llegada de Amelia. Necesitaba escapar, irse. Respirar. 

“Me tengo que ir.” Dijo de sopetón. Sabía que Amelia miraba perfectamente a través de sus paredes pero no le importaba, necesitaba salir corriendo. “Adiós.” 

“Luisita espera.” Dijo la morena. Todo había pasado muy rápido y de repente estaba sola. 


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora :( Tengo casi listo el otro capítulo, JURO que lo subo mañana.

Amelia era paradójica. Mientras su presencia hacía que Luisita se sintiese plena y entendida, al mismo tiempo lograba que la rubia perdiera el norte por completo. Cuando estaba con la florista se convertía en puro impulso y poca reflexión, la de rizos lograba emanar algo en Luisita que nadie nunca había logrado. Tanto así que la menor estuvo a punto de besarla en medio de una plaza, y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que se había quedado con las ganas.

Tenía que recordarse constantemente que Pablo era a quien amaba, con quien debía estar. Pero Amelia no la dejaba tranquila, invadía todos sus pensamientos, era hechizante. Luego del incidente se fue directo a casa, pues no pudo evitar esa culpa desgarradora por estar con Pablo. Se había dado cuenta de que tenía dos opciones. 

1.- Hacerse la tonta y esperar que Amelia evitara el tema. 

2.- Hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y darse la oportunidad de _ vivir. _

En su corazón, sabía que no podía simplemente evadir sus sentimientos, que esa no era forma de vivir, pero es que la incertidumbre sobre el futuro le aterraba demasiado. Así que decidió tomar la opción uno y dejar las cosas como estaban, Pablo también se merecía una segunda oportunidad para ser esa persona que hacía que Luisita se olvidara de cómo respirar. 

Cuando la rubia volvió a su departamento, ver a Pablo le hizo sentir aún peor, el hombre estaba acostado en la cama leyendo un libro. Probablemente esperándola para poder dormir. 

“Hola cariño.” Dijo ella acercándose para besarlo. 

“Amor, ¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿Cómo estaba Amelia?” Respondió su marido. 

“Eeehhh bien sí, muy bien. Con mucho trabajo ahora que su tienda está creciendo.” Respondió ella rascándose la cabeza en plan nervioso. 

Pablo la miró extrañado, a su parecer estaba un poco rara. “¿Y tú estás bien?” Preguntó intrigado. 

Luisita se apuntó a si misma con cara de sorprendida. “¿Yo? Por qué estaría mal mi vida.” Dijo con más convicción de lo normal. “Vamos, ¡Qué estoy fenomenal!” Terminó riendo como si la pregunta de Pablo hubiera sido lo más absurdo que jamás haya escuchado. 

Pablo la miró insatisfecho. Sabía que a su mujer le pasaba algo. “¿Estás segura?” Preguntó levantando la ceja. 

“Pues claro que estoy segura.” Exclamó Luisi. “Es que estoy muy cansada, hoy ha sido un largo día eso es todo.” Se excusó. “¿Te parece si nos acostamos?” Terminó. “Dónde he puesto mi pijama joder.” Pensó en voz alta. 

“Lo he dejado debajo de tu almohada.” Dijo él. 

“Eres un sol cariño.” Respondió Luisita lanzándole un beso mientras se iba al baño a sacarse el maquillaje. 

Luego de terminar su rutina nocturna, la pareja estaba debajo de las sabanas tranquilamente disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Lo último más Pablo que Luisi, la mujer era un manojo de nervios, en cualquier segundo explotaba. 

Cuando Pablo se quedó dormido, Luisi no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí, quieta, casi sin respirar de la angustia. Lo único que le hacía sentido de todo esto era Pablo, no podía perderlo por una pavada. La mujer se pasó toda la noche intentado de convencerse de que Amelia era un capricho fugaz de esos que tenía a veces. Todo esto era una etapa que ya pasaría, lo único que había que hacer era olvidar que había pasado. 

///////

Por su parte Amelia, al igual que Luisita, se pasó toda la noche en vela pensando en su próxima movida. No sabía cuál era el paso correcto. La presencia de la rubia en su vida había pasado a ser algo que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar. Menos ahora que le había contado su historia.

La florista había llegado a la conclusión de que Luisita era como un temblor. Impredecible y efímero, pero haciéndose notar con cada sacudida. Por lo mismo la de rizos no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo aproximarse a su _ amiga_, así que decidió esperar a ver cuál era su plan de acción para seguirle el juego. 

En esencia, la florista intuyó que podían pasar dos cosas. 

1.- Luisita era valiente y se la jugaba por Amelia para afrontar la vida _ juntas _. 

2.- La menor hacía como que no tenía idea de que Amelia babeaba por ella y por miedo, se quedaba con Pablo. 

Ahora, también existía la posibilidad de que todo lo que había pasado, fuera simplemente consecuencia de la intimidad del momento, y que en realidad Luisita no sentía nada por ella. 

Pero algo le decía a Amelia que eso no era cierto. No podía ser ella la única que sentía aquella conexión inexplicable hacia la otra mujer. El tema era que siendo realistas, lo primero que hizo Luisita luego de casi besarla fue correr. Probablemente la menor no estaba preparada para afrontar todo lo que traía consigo despertar de forma tardía. Amelia sabía de sobra cuáles eran las consecuencias de una familia homofóbica. 

Lo único que sí tenía claro Amelia era que no pensaba soportar otro desamor por culpa de una chica hetera. Estaba cansada de que la pasaran a llevar, no podía seguir siendo parte del círculo vicioso que eran las relaciones con mujeres no seguras de su sexualidad. Por lo mismo la florista decidió tomar distancia, no sería ella quien diera el primer paso. De ahora en adelante dependía de Luisita el porvenir de su relación. 

///////

Pablo y Luisita se despertaron al día siguiente con el odioso sonido del despertador, empezaba otro día, otra vez la rutina de todos los días. 

Además, en cuanto Pablo se despertó se le pegó a Luisita en la espalda, pasándole los brazos por la cintura. Lo único que consiguió con el gesto fue aumentar el sentimiento de culpa que había mantenido a su esposa despierta casi toda la noche. 

“Buenos días.” Le susurró él al oído dejando pequeños besos en todo su cuello. 

Luisita de impulso se corrió. “Amor que me da cosquillas.” Terminó riendo. Igual entre las risas y todo, la caricia había sido adorable. Simplemente no era lo que Luisita necesitaba en ese minuto. Porque por mucho que intentara focalizar toda su atención en su relación conyugal, lo único en lo que pensaba era en Amelia. En cómo estaba, si se encontraba tan mal como ella, en que quizá la florista también se estaba ahogando con las palabras no dichas; con el que hubiera sido. 

“Es que no puedo evitarlo cariño, te ves tan linda recién despierta.” Respondió Pablo con ganas de flirtear. 

Luisita dejó escapar una pequeña risa. “Pero qué dices, ¡si soy un ogro en las mañanas!” Exclamó divertida. “De todas formas me tengo que levantar. María me mata si llego tarde.” Terminó parándose de la cama. Se estaba sofocando de tanta caricia no correspondida. Aunque tratara, fingir no era lo suyo, entre quedarse ahí y que Pablo notara su extrañeza e irse un poco antes la opción era clara, debía correr. 

La mujer hizo su rutina de todos los días en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y de un segundo a otro ya estaba en su auto preparada para salir. Mientras manejaba decidió poner la radio, en una de esas encontraba una canción que la animara un poco. 

— ¡_Buenos días queridos oyentes! Hoy les traemos un clásico del pop español. Esta canción es para todas esas mujeres que deben pretender ser alguien que no son. Espero se deleiten con el vozarrón de Ana Torroja. _

_— Los dejo con “Mujer Contra Mujer” de Mecano. _

Cuando la canción comenzó a sonar, Luisita no sabía si reír o llorar. Todo le parecía sacado de una película plagada de malos clichés, no podía creer su suerte.

— _ Luego a solas, sin nada que perder. _

_Tras las manos, va el resto de la piel._

Sus manos temblaban, intentó respirar, _ inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. _

— _ Una opina, que aquello no está bien. _

_ La otra opina, que qué se le va a hacer. _

Cuando por fin logró calmar sus nervios la canción ya había acabado y ella ya había llegado a su trabajo. La mujer no era supersticiosa pero aquello había sido una clara señal del universo. Sin pensar mucho en ello, la rubia estacionó su auto y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía veinte minutos que matar. Sacó su celular y se metió a sus mensajes con Amelia. Tenía uno de anoche que no había abierto. 

— _ Espero que hayas llegado bien a tu casa xx _

Luisita soltó un suspiro que acumulaba toda la tensión de aquella mañana. A pesar de todo, sabía que tenía que hablar con Amelia, no podían simplemente evitar el tema. 

— _ Hola, llegué bien… Espero que tú también. _Decidió mandar. 

Cuando Amelia leyó el mensaje su corazón no pudo evitar acelerase. Estaba en la tienda terminando un pedido y sintió su celular vibrar, pensando que era su madre decidió revisar en seguida. Pero cuando vio que el mensaje era de la rubia no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se gesticuló en su rostro. 

Decidió no contestar, pues una parte de ella sabía que si decía algo, Luisita la tendría colgando en sus manos y Amelia sabía que no tendría remedio intentar frenar sus sentimientos. La pena del desamor era algo que la florista no quería vivir de nuevo. 

Mientras pasaban las horas, Amelia se focalizó en su trabajo, en atender clientes, terminar pedidos y plantar flores. Entre todo este enredo las flores y lo que ellas significaban, le brindaban a la morena la estabilidad necesaria para no perder la cordura. 

Por el contrario, Luisita había sido un manojo de nervios todo el día. Distraída, con la cabeza siete galaxias más allá. Por lo mismo María decidió mandarla a casa antes. Pues en su estado era más un retraso que una ayuda, pero no entendía lo que le pasaba. Luisi generalmente era muy apasionada por su trabajo, pero últimamente tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte. María había llegado a la conclusión de que Luisita no estaba llevando muy bien la vida de casados, pero no podía encontrar el por qué. Pablo parecía estar de lo más bien, lo que le pasaba a Luisita era algo más profundo que los dramas matrimoniales rutinarios. 

Luisita se fue a casa sin chistar. En una de esas le hacía bien una siesta, puesto a que no había dormido nada la noche anterior. Cuando llegó se tumbó en la cama esperando ser llevada por el sueño, pero luego de casi media hora de darse vueltas por la cama concluyó en que no lograría dormir aunque se lo propusiera. 

Sacó su celular y se encontró con un mensaje de su padre. 

— _ Hola hija, acuérdate de pasar por casa mañana para entregarte las entradas. _

Luisita sonrió, a pesar de todo, su familia seguía siendo algo de lo que estaría agradecida toda la vida. 

_— Claro papá, nos vemos mañana. _Contestó. 

Cuando se salió del chat se dio cuenta de que Amelia todavía no le respondía, quizá estaba teniendo un día muy agitado, pero igual responder un mensaje solo le tardaba treinta segundos. Luisita no podía dejar de ser paranoica. Es así como se encontró marcando su número, esperando oír su voz. _ De nuevo con las decisiones impulsivas. _Pensó.

Cuando Amelia no contestó Luisita no sabía si sentirse aliviada o apenada. Una parte de ella le decía que era para mejor, que hablar con Amelia solo complicaría las cosas, mientras la otra le decía que no podía perder a la morena. Sin importar la categoría de su relación, la necesitaba en su vida. 

Mientras se ahogaba en pensamientos llegó Pablo. Quien traía un puchero que le partió el alma a Luisita. “Cariño ¿Qué te pasó?” Preguntó intrigada.

“Pues que tengo una comida de trabajo muy importante el día del partido del Atleti así que no voy a poder ir.” Respondió el en un tono tristón.

“Cariño… eso es una pena. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a la comida? No me gustaría ir al juego sin ti.” Respondió la rubia.

“Amor estás loca, deberías ir de todas formas.” En eso sonó el teléfono de Luisita. Era Amelia. Pablo se lo arrebató de las manos y contestó.

“Amelia, ¿Cómo estás?” Dijo Pablo cogiendo el teléfono. 

“¿Pablo?” Respondió Amelia confundida. Ella había llamado a Luisita.

“Te tengo una propuesta.” Dijo él. Luisita sabía lo que le iba a preguntar. Pero era muy tarde para detenerlo. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar a su marido con cara de desaprobación.

Amelia no entendía nada. Primero tenía una llamada perdida de Luisita y ahora estaba hablando con Pablo. Pero eso de la propuesta la intrigaba demasiado como para rechazar sin escucharla. “¿Una propuesta?” Preguntó.

“Sí. El asunto es que Luisita y yo tenemos unas entradas buenísimas para ir a ver al Atleti pero algo surgió en mi trabajo y no podré ir. ¿Te gustaría ir con ella?” Preguntó emocionado sin saber lo que ocurría de verdad entre las mujeres.

“Espera… ¿Tienen unas entradas para ver al Atleti en el campeonato de este sábado?” Preguntó Amelia perdiendo toda la cordura que le quedaba.

“Pues sí.” Exclamó Pablo.

Entre lo fan que era del Atleti y lo mucho que le intrigaba ver a Luisita en un partido de fútbol Amelia no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. “Eeehhh bueno, está bien.” Dijo intentando esconder su emoción. Cuando se trataba del Atleti volvía a ser una chavala de trece años.

Pablo miró a Luisita asintiendo para hacerle saber que Amelia había aceptado. _ Mierda. _Pensó. Ahora tendría que evitar hablar del tema con Amelia cuando la tenía en frente. “Genial.” Le respondió Pablo a la florista. “Luisita te llamará con la información necesaria. Nos vemos Amelia.” 

“Adiós Pablo nos vemos.” Se despidió Amelia. Sabía que había tomado la decisión incorrecta, pero el Atleti valía la pena.

“Viste cariño, ahora tienes con quien ir.” Le dijo Pablo a Luisi pensando que su idea había sido fenomenal, cuando en verdad la había cagado en grande.

Lo único que pudo responder Luisita fue; “No debiste haber hecho eso.” Estaba jodida. 


	4. IV

Luisita no entendía cómo había pasado. Bueno… eso era mentira. La verdad era que no podía entender cómo tenía tan mala suerte. De un minuto a otro se había encontrado con Amelia sentadas en un estadio viendo al Atleti. 

Al principio todo había sido muy tenso. Saludos cortantes y miradas distantes. Evitando el tema del incidente como un acuerdo no hablado. Luisita sabía que si intentaba hablar con Amelia lo estropearía todo, ya que para empezar, ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Estaba muy perdida, necesitaba aclarar su mente antes de declarar algo que quizá no era cierto. La verdad más grande de la sociedad era que el lenguaje crea realidades y por lo mismo, Luisita no quería abrir la boca y decir puras pavadas. 

Por su parte, Amelia había anticipado la poca comunicación de Luisi. Así que no se sintió decepcionada cuando la mujer comenzó a hablar del clima y de cosas sin importancia al lado de todo lo que no se habían dicho. Pensó en que quizá era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, porque la de rizos podía sobrevivir siendo _ amiga _de Luisita, pero no podía vivir sin ella en su vida. 

A pesar de todo, luego de un rato las mujeres no pudieron pelear contra esa energía que las unía. Sin pensarlo se fueron soltando. Comenzaron a dejar de dudar todo lo que decían, se sintieron más libres. Eso era precisamente lo mejor de su relación. No tenían miedo a ser ellas mismas cuando estaban juntas, porque sabían que no serían juzgadas sino que escuchadas. 

Tanto así que cuando el Atleti se perdió un gol, Luisita no dudó en gritar: “¡Eres un gilipollas número nueve!” Con toda la fuerza que tenía sin importar que probablemente se veía como la persona más ridícula de todo el planeta. 

Amelia estaba asombrada. Sabía que Luisita era una persona muy apasionada, pero nunca en su vida se pensó que algo como el fútbol le haría perder la cordura de esa forma. 

“¡Vamos! ¿Ustedes son jugadores profesionales o no?” Volvió a gritar. “No me lo puedo creer.” Regañó entre dientes. Amelia no pudo evitar soltar una risa, Luisita de verdad estaba llena de sorpresas. La florista estaba encantada, y sabía cómo hacer que las cosas se pusieran mucho más interesantes. 

“Gritas muy agudo.” Comentó entonces de forma inocente levantando una ceja. 

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Luisita, entre confundida y embobada con la forma en que la de rizos la miraba. No entendía a dónde quería llegar con ese comentario. 

“Qué gritas muy agudo. Si quieres que escuchen tus insultos tienes que proyectarlos.” Explicó la florista como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. 

Luisita la miró divertida. “¿Ah sí? Pues enséñame.” La retó. 

“Bueno.” Aceptó Amelia. La morena se posicionó detrás de Luisi, Pegada a su espalda. Pudo sentir como se le aceleraba el corazón tanto a ella como a su amiga. Estar así de cerca sólo aumentaba las ganas que ambas tenían de besarse. 

“Primero tienes que apretar los músculos de tu estómago.” Le susurró al oído. 

Luisita soltó una risita. “La verdad es que no sé si tengo alguno.” 

Amelia negó con su cabeza. “Es no es cierto.” Dijo poniendo sus manos en su estómago. “Aquí están.” Volvió a susurrar en su oído. 

Luisita sintió como se le erizaban todos los pelos del cuerpo. Tener a Amelia así de cerca hizo que todo el resto se desvaneciera. De repente estaban solas en un estadio vacío. En esos minutos se cuestionaba sinceramente su orientación sexual. “Ahora endurécelos.” Le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos. 

“¿Ah?” Dijo Luisita confundida. Se había dejado llevar por la intimidad del momento y había olvidado por un segundo donde estaban. “¡Claro, claro! Están endurecidos.” 

Amelia sonrió confirmando su teoría: ella no era la única que sentía atracción física a la otra mujer. “Ahora dilata tu diafragma.” Susurró un poco más cerca de lo necesario. 

“¿Mi qué?” Preguntó Luisita avergonzada. Estaba distraída intentando respirar con normalidad, cosa que quizá no estaba resultando tan bien. 

“Está aquí.” Respondió Amelia poniendo sus manos justo debajo de los pechos de la menor. “Empújalo hacia mi mano.” Terminó antes de hacer algo de lo que se podía arrepentir. Movía las manos algunos centímetros hacia arriba y encontraban el cielo. 

Luisita no era capaz de pensar, el tipo de atracción que sentía hacia Amelia era algo que no se sentía todos los días. Tenía a Amelia pegada a su espalda e igual necesitaba sentirla más cerca. Cerró los ojos y respiró sacando su estómago haciendo lo que la de rizos le decía. 

“Bien.” Sonrió Amelia sintiendo sus movimientos. “Ahora para el paso final. Imagina que tu lengua es una catedral.” 

Luisita la miró confundida. Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia y eso era en lo único en que podía pensar. “No entiendo.” Susurró mirando a Amelia a los ojos. 

“Es cuestión de espacio.” Dijo la mayor con toda naturalidad evadiendo mirar los labios de la rubia, pues si lo hacía la besaba ahí en medio de la muchedumbre. “Tienes que imaginar que tu boca es tan grande como una catedral, por lo que debes llenarla con el sonido.” 

“A ver, hazlo tu primero.” Propuso Luisita un tanto cansada de acatar órdenes. 

Amelia asintió. “Bueno.” Exclamó moviéndose. Perder el contacto físico con Luisita le dio hasta frío. “¡Eres un gilipollas número nueveeee!” Gritó a los cuatro vientos. La gente de al frente de ellas la miró con disgusto, el grito había sido de verdad muy fuerte. 

Luisita estaba sorprendida. “Guau, pues tú sí que sabes gritar hija.” Comentó asombrada. 

Amelia se sonrojó. “No es nada…” Dijo quitándole el perfil a su talento. “Mi padre me enseñó hace muchos años.” Confesó un tanto melancólica. Hablar de su padre le bajaba los ánimos. 

Luisita le dio la mano como gesto de apoyo mientras continuaban mirando el partido. Amelia le sonrió con una sinceridad impenetrable que hizo a Luisita volver a la realidad. _ Pablo. _ Seguía casada, seguía siendo _ heterosexual _ y Amelia seguía siendo simplemente una _ amiga. _De golpe la rubia apartó su mano de la otra mujer, no podía soportar el contacto físico a medias. Cuando se trataba de Amelia sólo existían los extremos, o no la tocaba nunca más en su vida, o la besaba hasta perder el sentido ahí mismo. 

Cuando el partido acabó el Atleti iba puntero con un gol a su favor. Las mujeres estaban contentísimas, pues a pesar de todo el fútbol era algo que las llenaba de pasión. 

“¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?” Preguntó Luisita mientras salían del estadio. 

“Sorpréndeme.” Respondió Amelia. 

Fue así como se encontraron en un local de maquinitas bailando en una chatarra antigua. 

Cuando Amelia comenzó a mover la cintura Luisi no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. La mujer se movía con tanta gracia. Poco más y la rubia babeaba por ella, literalmente. “Amelia hija, ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?” Preguntó asombrada. Sus movimientos solo reafirmaban el cuestionamiento de Luisi sobre su sexualidad. Pues Amelia le hacía sentir cosas que no debería. 

La florista nuevamente se ruborizó. Parecía ser lo único que hacía alrededor de Luisita. No podía evitarlo cuando la otra mujer la miraba con esa cara de asombro que se asemejaba a la de un niño pequeño en navidad. Era adorable. “Jo gracias cariño, en ninguna parte. Siempre me ha gustado bailar.” Respondió ella cuando terminó la canción, casi sin aliento. 

“Bueno pues tienes mucho talento Amelia.” Exclamó Luisita. 

Amelia no respondió, simplemente sonrió. Sabía que a través de sus ojos, la menor entendería lo agradecida que estaba de tenerla. Además por mucho que la florista se hiciese la ingenua, se dio cuenta de la forma en que la miraba. Era casi con deseo. Pero Amelia decidió ignorarlo, pues Luisita también se merecía un respiro. 

Luego de algunas rondas de baile, que fueron todas ganadas por Amelia, las mujeres decidieron abrirse camino de vuelta a sus apartamentos. 

“Juguemos un juego de preguntas.” Propuso Amelia mientras caminaban por la acera acompañadas por la luna. Por algún lado tenía que empezar a saber las cosas esenciales sobre Luisita. 

Luisita asintió. “Tú primero.” 

“Bueno… ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?” Preguntó Amelia. Tenía que empezar con preguntas frívolas para luego ir entrando en terreno desconocido. 

Luisita soltó una carcajada. “De todas las cosas que me puedes preguntar, ¿eso es lo que te intriga?” 

Amelia sonrió. “Claro, acaso tú te crees que yo voy a ser amiga de alguien con mal gusto.” La provocó. 

“Mi película favorita es El Silencio de los Inocentes.” Dijo Luisita. 

“¿Es en serio?” Preguntó Amelia incrédula. La rubia no paraba de sorprenderla. “Eso sí que es buen gusto.” Afirmó. 

“Para que te quedes tranquila. Que no ando por ahí diciendo que mi película favorita es una comedia romántica cualquiera.” Exclamó Luisita. “Ahora es mi turno. ¿Sueño frustrado?” 

“Esa es fácil.” Dijo Amelia. “Siempre he querido viajar por el mundo.” 

“Ahhh, esa es una muy buena respuesta.” 

“¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu familia?” 

Luisita sonrió. La pregunta era muy adorable. “La forma en que nos apoyamos entre todos. Sin importar qué.” Respondió. 

“Eso es muy lindo Luisi.” Exclamó Amelia conmovida con la respuesta. No iba a negarlo, a veces la familia de Luisita le daba un poco de envidia. 

“Sí…” Respondió Luisi pensando en su hogar. “¿Característica favorita de Madrid desde que llegaste aquí?” 

Amelia rio, sabía perfectamente la respuesta. “Que sea una ciudad grande me permite tener privacidad. Es verdad el dicho: _pueblo chico infierno grande. _En Zaragoza todos me conocían. Era agotador.” Confesó Amelia. 

“Pues suena muy agotador.” Concordó Luisi. 

Amelia asintió y preguntó “¿Mayor miedo?” 

Luisita no supo qué responder al principio, pues en ese minuto era aceptar lo que sentía hacia la morena. Pero no podía decir eso en voz alta porque solo lo haría real. Tenía que responder con algo más sutil porque tampoco quería decir algo genérico y poco interesante. Amelia se merecía una respuesta real. “Creo que mi mayor miedo es despertarme un día y no lograr reconocerme en el espejo. Haber pasado tanto tiempo dormida que mis acciones ya no reflejan el verdadero yo.” Confesó. 

Amelia entendió perfectamente. Conocía ese miedo pues lo había vivido en Zaragoza. Pero pensó que hablar de su experiencia era egoísta porque Luisita estaba confesando algo muy profundo sobre ella, no pidiéndole consejos. Amelia odiaba cuando la gente le aconsejaba sin razón aparente. Así que decidió quedarse callada, lo único que hizo fue acercarse un par de centímetros a la menor para hacerle entender que comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo. 

Luisita apreció el contacto físico pero al igual que Amelia no dijo nada. Las palabras sobraban. Fue en ese minuto donde decidió mandar todo a la mierda. Besar a Amelia ya no era un simple capricho era una necesidad. La rubia frenó en seco. Miró a Amelia a los ojos y antes de arrepentirse comenzó a acercarse. Lo único que alumbraba la acera era la tenue luz de la luna, Luisita podía sentir a Amelia respirar. Ahora ambas mujeres se estaban acercando. En cualquier segundo rompían la distancia y se dejaban llevar por la pasión desgarradora que las unía. 

“¿Luisita?” Escucharon a alguien gritar desde el otro lado de la acera. _ Mierda mierda mierda. _Era María. 

“¡María e Ignacio!” Exclamó la menor de las hermanas. No podía creer su suerte. 

“¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?” Cuestionó María mirando a las mujeres. 

“Fuimos a ver el partido del Atleti y ahora vamos de vuelta a casa.” Explicó Luisita. 

Ignacio alzó la ceja. “¿Cómo? Tú no ibas a ir con Pablo a ver al Atleti.” La acusó confundido. 

Luisita rio, pero sonó más nerviosa que otra cosa. “Es que le surgió una reunión de último minuto en el trabajo y no pudo decir que no.” Aclaró. 

Ignacio asintió. 

Amelia se aclaró la garganta. Todo había pasado muy rápido y ahora era ella quien necesitaba respirar, salir corriendo. “Se está haciendo tarde.” Comentó. “Me debería ir a casa a ver cómo está mi madre.” Se inventó. 

Luisita la miró con una cara de decepción que le partió el alma, pero Amelia no podía permanecer ahí. “Te acompaño.” Se ofreció casi como un reflejo. 

“No te preocupes Luisita, mi casa está a pocas cuadras de aquí.” Le dijo sonriendo. Lo último que necesitaba en ese minuto era volver a estar a solas con ella. 

“Como tú quieras.” Intentó decir la menor con naturalidad. 

“Adiós Amelia.” Le dijo María. Algo no andaba bien. 

Amelia le sonrió. “Adiós chicos. Ha sido un gusto verlos.” Se despidió mirando a la pareja. “Nos vemos luego ¿Vale?” Dijo después mirando a Luisi. 

“Sí… está bien.” Asintió la otra mujer. 

Amelia se fue dejando a Luisita con una sensación horrible. Ahora sí que tenía que hablar con ella. Lo que sentía era más grande que cualquier otra cosa. 


End file.
